User talk:Boycott the Caf
Welcome Hi, welcome to Degrassi Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Degrassi (Season 11) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- GlitterDisaster (Talk) 20:47, 21 June 2011 Pictures Help Yo, Zack. I saw that you needed help adding a picture to an infobox on Sannse's page. Well, if you want to add a picture, click Edit on the page first. Then you'll see a funky looking green thing, that's the info box template. Hover your mouse over it, and click edit. It's at the bottom. Then you'll be able to edit the template box. The first option is image. If you know the file name of the image you're trying to put, then simply type it in. For example, if you uploaded a picture that was named - Munro.JPG, then simply type that name in the image box, and it should come up. :3 Hope I helped. EliGObsessed ♥ 22:26, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey Zack! :3 And you knew that it was me who followed you how? Susannah 23:33, August 22, 2011 (UTC) You knew it was me from looking at my Bio? Wow, you did pay attention to me when I was telling you about myself.Susannah 23:43, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Awe, your sweet! Thank you! Susannah 23:47, August 22, 2011 (UTC) :D Well thank you! :) DropTheWorldOnFitzsHead 04:25, August 23, 2011 (UTC) You might just be one of my new best friends :D DropTheWorldOnFitzsHead 04:47, August 23, 2011 (UTC) No :) I wont le stop it~ DropTheWorldOnFitzsHead 05:09, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Okay :D DropTheWorldOnFitzsHead 05:21, August 23, 2011 (UTC) For some weird reason, I laughed when saw buffalo wing :) Lol - Naasac1 Hello. Hey, I miss being able to talk to you! :( Susannah 03:29, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Haha, I know that! But since I don't go onto chat anymore we never get to talk and that upsets me....you know what? Never mind, it's stupid!Susannah 07:34, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Because pretty much everyone hates me and everytime I go on they attack me......why would I go on when no one wants me there?Susannah 07:41, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Now do you understand why I miss you? I'm so not subtle! This is embarrassing! Susannah 07:52, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Oh? Is that another one of your general oh's? You really should start explaining them because all they do is confuse me! Susannah 07:59, August 27, 2011 (UTC) You know you should really stop doing that! Hmm...I like talking to you. I don't feel like hurting you like almost everyone else. It feels nice.Susannah 08:07, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, I'm so glad that you like talking to me too. -.- Susannah 08:15, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Well now your just saying that! But really, why would you be any different? Susannah 08:21, August 27, 2011 (UTC) I mean why should you not be like everyone else, in their opinion of me.... Susannah 08:25, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Well you're right, I'm not. You always say that! But, Zack, when people do nothing but say bad things about you it is kind of hard not. I know you don't understand because you don't get involved in drama and never defend anyone.....but it just matters when your once friends hate you. Are you telling me that if I all of sudden said I hate you, you wouldn't care? Susannah 08:34, August 27, 2011 (UTC) So let me ask you this........ When I asked you that the first time and you said it would be my decision, were you lying to me? Susannah 08:44, August 27, 2011 (UTC) So I'm getting to you? Good to know, very good to know. Susannah 08:50, August 27, 2011 (UTC) You're not the sharpest pencil in the box, huh? Anyway, what I meant was you're starting to like me more...as a friend of course but still it means something to me. It means a lot. Susannah 08:56, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Mhmm, I'm sure you're very glad I like you so much....so very glad. Susannah 09:05, August 27, 2011 (UTC) You do? I was joking but you actually seem to be fond of having me like you the way I do..... Susannah 09:09, August 27, 2011 (UTC) You know you do an amazing job at pretending the truth about my feelings for you aren't there.... Susannah 09:16, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Two things were wrong with that. One you said you forgot. Two you said deeper feelings.....that one actually made me laugh though. Susannah 09:23, August 27, 2011 (UTC) You're also good at ignoring it.....but I must say I can't think of one guy that would ever say that to me and I respect that. Susannah 09:32, August 27, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry, what do you brush off? Me? :( Susannah 09:45, August 27, 2011 (UTC) You know, I have major trust issues in real life...I trust maybe dour people outside of my family. When you have 50+ friends and the one year they just start hating you and being awful it is kind of hard to brush it off when every single friend you have, including your best friend of eight years, just are bitches. So sorry, Zack, that I can't just brush it off. Susannah 09:58, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Good night, Zack! <3 Susannah 10:04, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Re: Wiki Prom Thursday, Sept. 1 Starts when the Degrassi Finale comes on! this world revolves around me! 01:33, August 29, 2011 (UTC) :( I'm sorry. Susannah 05:55, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Because.... Susannah 05:59, August 30, 2011 (UTC) It's not important....It doesn't matter. Susannah 06:02, August 30, 2011 (UTC) No, it's nothing. Um, listen, I'm not going to bother you anymore...so you don't have to worry. Susannah 06:05, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Death or Glory I watched that episode Death or Glory again! You were right, it was very excellent! Susannah 21:54, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Zack I didn't mean it like that and you know it. I just don't understand why you didn't tell me and yet you told someone else. When it was just between you and me. Susannah 21:41, September 11, 2011 (UTC) But it is a big deal. I made you cry, that is important for me to know. Susannah 23:03, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Whatever. Susannah 23:10, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Edits What you are going to do is normally when you push Edit you are going to push the arrow. You'll get the option of History click that and then you can remove any edit. Understand? Susannah 00:10, September 12, 2011 (UTC) ; : :) You're welcome! Susannah 22 :26, September 12, 2011 (UTC) :) I heard you were sick! I hope you're okay and get better soon! <3 Susannah 21:58, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Help I shall ask again......what do you want? Susannah 15:39, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Don't be difficult! There is something that you want from me, name it. Susannah 16:45, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Banana's This is so stupid....and this doesn't count as doing something for you, because you just said it so that I'd stop asking you..... So boo you! I love you less now. Claudia ♥]] I Love Peeta. 14:28, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Hehe yep. I'm just eating some Doritos right now and bout to watch a movie. I dunno what to watch though. LolYa, I know, but she makes it seem like you guys are. Claudia ♥ I Love Peeta. 19:53, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Is it just or am I the only one who always sucks the cheese off first? lol. Hmm... that's a good movie. I'll watch either that or The Grudge. O.O Yeah, I can see that...Don't you get creeped out sometimes? I mean, if someone loved me that much OVER THE INTERNET I would be like wtf? xD Claudia ♥ I Love Peeta. 20:15, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Seriously? :o I love scary movies! I always act so tough while watching them, so my friend was like ''Okay then, so it won't be a problem if we go a Haunted House? '' We ended up going, but when were at the front of the line Michael Myers was standing right there staring at me. I was like Fuck this and I left running. He was like walking after me, too. Oh gosh. xP I guess... I try to be nice to her, but sometimes she just annoys me and I just can't. I feel like a bad person. Claudia ♥ I Love Peeta. 20:36, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Ohya. lol, so I'm watching The 40-Year Old Virgin now. xD I'm at the part where he's waxing his chest. Amg, loool. I forgot how funny this movie was. So are you gonna watch TerraNova tomorrow? Claudia ♥ I Love Peeta. 23:19, September 25, 2011 (UTC) It's fine, I guess. TerraNova is a new show starring Landon. :D It premieres tomorrow night on Fox. Claudia ♥ I Love Peeta. 02:25, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Yep. Claudia ♥ I Love Peeta. 04:18, September 26, 2011 (UTC) loool You know Sus tells every guy she cries when they don't like her. We were talking about it today on chat, and the guys she used to like said she told them the same thing. xD Claudia ♥ I Love Peeta. 23:48, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Sister I really need someone to talk to. JDDCdancer 01:18, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Well, nevermind, now.... JDDCdancer 03:59, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, it's fine. JDDCdancer 04:04, September 29, 2011 (UTC) You know, my sister was just gone for several hours.......with no telling us where she was or had gone. You know I just needed someone to talk to, but I had no one, so I chose you but then I really had no one. So, yeah, it is all good. JDDCdancer 04:12, September 29, 2011 (UTC) It's hesitate....and I did contact you....or well I tried. JDDCdancer 04:21, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm, well you aren't exactly my friend yet, so I guess that might not happen. JDDCdancer 04:27, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, well........ JDDCdancer 04:59, September 29, 2011 (UTC) What's wrong? JDDCdancer 05:22, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Typically when someone answers with one word that means something is wrong....sorry for caring. JDDCdancer 05:27, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Are you sure nothing is wrong? JDDCdancer 05:49, September 29, 2011 (UTC) You aren't acting like yourself, I don't like it. JDDCdancer 06:04, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Whatever. JDDCdancer 06:13, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Skrone wedding Haha its cool. You prolly weren't on. And Ah,thats good. I thought you showed up and I magically wasnt there. But theres a bunch of other weddings coming up :D. If i'm sure the next ones... Late? (Leila+Nate) tomorrow? Something like that. And yeah I did(: thanks<3 Imma talk to you later or tomorrow. I gotta finish some huge project and take a shower ):. Bye<3 --<3 04:03, September 29, 2011 (UTC) thanks zackChet :3 03:52, October 4, 2011 (UTC) RE: Well aren't you sweet. Thank you so much! Put a smile on my face. :) And I find your posts very insightful as well. Danixcalifornia 06:54, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Well I think your posts are always right on the mark. We seem to see eye to eye on a lot of things. :) Danixcalifornia 15:40, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Haha, as I always say. Danixcalifornia 21:43, October 6, 2011 (UTC) howdy :3 Howdy bro. . it feels like i havent talked you in like forever (: how's it going? Adam Drayden Montana 15:04, November 5, 2011 (UTC) I am doing dandy! I just finished my first out of three semesters of school! (: and dont forget to put your signature :) Adam Drayden Montana 22:33, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Lol yea. . my next trimester ends in February I believe. . I am so ready to graduate haha Adam Drayden Montana 22:43, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Grade 11 :P my hardest grade ive ever had :( Adam Drayden Montana 22:49, November 5, 2011 (UTC) ikr. . . next year i wont have any classes to take lol also i thought you were in Grade 10? Adam Drayden Montana 23:01, November 5, 2011 (UTC) HI :3 I keep forgetting to tell you, you do know Sus left the wiki like a month ago, right? Adam you just don't know me at all 03:40, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Hi Zack. Lol, is it okay if I steal that rainbow bar? (: Maria:DღMar~ 01:57, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Yay! Thanks. :) Maria:DღMar~ 02:55, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Yea. She left because of the stress this site was giving her. Adam Jealousy is such an ugly disease 14:22, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Hi Zack, how are you? I have a lot of fun with your Degrassi Episode Survivor Games and I think you're one of the coolest users on the wiki. I have a blog about Degrassi couples that I've written a couple months ago, it's called "Characters and Ships: Who would you ship". Would you mind giving me your answers/opinions? Thanks. SetRobOff 06:06, December 20, 2011 (UTC)Rob Hey, Zack~ So, Chey wanted me to tell you that she e-mailed you, if you haven't seen it yet. Baii :3 Amanderp They will never separate us.. 19:50, December 23, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome! Happy Holidays to you too. :D Amanderp They will never separate us.. 02:25, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey man Hey, Zack ^.^ I haven't chatted with you in a while. How are you bro? Is school good? -- ⒶⓍⒺⓁ 16:27, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Lol Late responses are cool with me. It's good that you're doing alright. I just came back from Spring Break. It was March 9th through March 26th. It was nice and long. The only eventful thing I did was go out of town for some shopping. What are your plans for break? Also, school is good for me. Next week, we take the ACT Test. The test will determine if I go to college or not so I am a little nervous lol I'm sure I'll do fine. You need to get on chat with me one day so I can give you my e-mail just in case either one of us is unable to come to the wiki anymore. -- I hope you have on fun Spring Break man. (: How long is it? Spring cleaning? haha I have to clean my room '''every '''Friday. xD My room can get a little junkie when I don't clean it regularly. haha Eh, my plans for college... hmm I've been thinking about studying male nursing. Studies show that the Nursing field is overpopulated with females and that we need more males. So I should take this oppurtunity since I'll have greater chances at getting a job. What are your plans man? We'll set up a plan for you to get on chat. All I need is your email and you may leave if you want. (: -- 14:06, April 1, 2012 (UTC) haha you better enjoy the break while you can. (: ooh I wanted to be a Graphic Desginer like last year.. but I switched to Nursing.. I didn't know you were interested in technology. You don't seem like that. Like what kind of technology. I took a class last year on Robotics. xD And we need to make plans about a chat date. (: -- 13:22, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Yeah. I used to want to be a logo maker becauase it seemed really cool and stuff. I hear Graphic Designing jobs will be in high demand by 2016. I know you'll go far in the Technology field, you're a smart guy bro. :3 That Robotics class was hell... You had to design and code programs and shit, and a guy like me doesn't do shit like that. xD I cheated my way through that class. I also took my ACT Test last Tuesday... I think I did pretty damn good imo <3 and I'll just see when you're online and tell you to come on chat. ^.^ -- 15:32, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Hey Okay Zack. I have never ever talked to you in all my time on wiki and now that I'm more active on chat I hear many stories about how cool and nice you were when you used to go on. I thought I should get to know you more. So hey, I'm Cameron, but call me Cam please. I love your blogs on the episode survivor. Well done <33 Disney Magic When you wish upon a star 04:49, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Yes, they do. You seem really cool actually. I don't know why. Your icons are always very manly I guess XD. Plus you worship Spinner and Craig am I correct? Anyways, why don't you come on chat anymore? We should be friends. I'd like to know more about you to be honest. Now I don't go on chat much myself at the moment, but I did back in November - February. However, if you ever wanna go on be sure to message me and we can talk in PM's. Let's start here though okay? :D Disney Magic When you wish upon a star 04:43, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Aww thanks, but how do I seem cool? Trust me, bro, once you get to know me, you probably won't think I'm so cool, hehe. Well, I think it's cool how you like Spinner, but Craig? Ugh, I couldn't stand him, no offense, man. :) Oh I see, well that's understandable, because school keeps a lot of us busy. Yeah, I know the feeling to be honest, because I personally don't like chat anymore, myself. I think what turns me off is all the drama that goes down there, but lately the chat has been dead anyways. I remember when I used to see like 20 people in the room at night, now the chat is lucky to have more then 5 or 6. If you went on, you probably wouldn't run into me anyways since I don't go on much now, but we can always use a private chat if you want. :D We should plan a time or something. Oh by the way, why you so cool? ;D LOL, hahaha! Disney Magic When you wish upon a star 05:13, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Aww, well thanks. You seem like a super nice guy, Zack. I haven't been commenting much lately, to be honest. Craig was a total asshole, especially to my sexy girl Ellie <333 Haha, why is that? You like characters that are jerks? XD Agreed, there is so much drama in chat. I wish I was here to see the drama back in the summer. I hear that everyone had good times in chat and I was never there to see any of it. Aww, can't you just talk page the people? I can't go in chat this weekend because I'm going away, so if you go I won't see you. D: We should use the chats in the wikis that some of the users here have made. Yes you are cool! Don't deny it dude. :D Disney Magic When you wish upon a star 06:40, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Crellie? Nah, I prefer her friendship with Marco over her flings with Craig anyday to be honest. I noticed that you have wrestling icons. Why do you like wrestling? I never got into it, because it seems a bit fake to me, but I wouldn't really know so I can't judge. Ahh, well too bad I didn't come on chat back in the summer because I feel that I've missed out on a lot of history around here. Yes, we should do it next weekend because so far I'm free. I saw you on chat tonight by the way, but I didn't go on because I felt awkward. Yeah, I know it gets cluttered easily. Half the time I'm organizing my own talk page with sections because most people don't put one there. Do you like my signature, by the way? :D Yeah, the other chats would work better since they are much more private. I'll just talk page you when we should go. :) Disney Magic When you wish upon a star 05:41, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Haha thanks, Zack <33 Oh I see, well I respect the fact that you like it, bro. What? When they get hit really hard, it's real? How is that possible? There is no way you can be hit that hard and not be severely injured. I could be wrong though. Haha, I actually saw you in chat today, Zack. I was on here earlier and just happened to see you there. I wanted to go in and talk with you but I don't like going in chat anymore, sadly. Next time I see you on, I'll talk page you and we can go to a different one. Will you be on here tomorrow by any chance, or today since you're probably getting this message later? Aww thanks <33 OMG, you should make a signature. I can totally help you make one since I know how. When you have time, go on chat or something and I'll help you make a cool sig. ;) Disney Magic When you wish upon a star 05:55, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Oh yey! I can't wait to use chat and have an official conversation with you. Tell me when a good time for you would be because when we're on chat, I can help you with your signature. It would be easier to discuss it instead of talk paging. It's hard to explain through messages. Haha, look I made a new sig a few days ago. What do you think? Disney Fan Dream is a wish your heart makes 06:44, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Did you die? Zack, where have you been? I haven't seen you on wiki all month... You never finished your Degrassi Episode Survivor thing for season 7. I miss you Disney Mania]] Second star to the right 05:22, May 31, 2012 (UTC) I miss youuu.